Greasers in Iwatobi
by MiraiShin
Summary: Ponyboy, Sodapop, and Johnny are living in Japan for awhile. They enjoy it in Japan. Ponyboy loves it the most. They are already gaining popularity on the first day of school at Iwatobi. What will happen when Ponyboy and the gang join the Iwatobi's swim club? Fun stuff, of course!
1. Chapter 1

**Heya guys ^_^ Mirai here. This is my first fanfic. I choose to make this my first fanfic because I am a huge, and I mean, HUGE, fan of both Free! Iwatobi Swim Club and the Outsiders. Also I can just imagine the Greaser gang being in a swim team. *internal laughter* Ahem, well, here goes my first fanfic :D Hope you like it!**

**(I do not own the Outsiders or Free! Iwatobi Swim Club. Just this fictional idea. Enjoy!)**

**Chapter 1**

**Join the Swim Club!**

For some strange reason, Johnny, Sodapop, and Ponyboy are living in Japan for a while. Right now, they are sharing a small apartment, trying their best to pay off the rent and buying everyday needs like food.

Since this is pretty much a new life for the Greasers, Sodapop decided to start going to school again. Even though Soda thinks he's dumb as a rock, he just wants to try this out, you know, just for fun. Johnny is enjoying the time of peace he's getting. No gangs, no fights, no abusive parents. The only thing he has to worry about is making enough money to help pay rent. Other than that, he pretty much loves it here and wishes he could stay here for the rest of his life.

Out of all three of the boys, Ponyboy loves it here the most. The clear blue skies, the pretty pink cherry blossoms, the nice breeze Japan has on summer afternoons, and most of all, the vivid and colorful sunsets. Ponyboy always thought that sunsets would look the same no matter where you are, but over here, they look much prettier. In a way, it reminds him of home where Darrel and where the rest of the gang are. He may seem homesick most of the time, but that's because he misses the gang.

Starting today, Ponyboy will be starting 10th grade, 11th for Johnny and Sodapop, at a completely new school. _Geez, even the schools here are pretty, _Ponyboy thought. The schools are really pretty. Cherry blossoms pretty much surrounded the school. The school is a large one, being two stories tall. It is white, making it look much cleaner than most schools in Oklahoma. _I am I rich? This looks like the type of school a rich kid would go to, _Pony thought.

Sodapop tackled Ponyboy from the behind playfully. "So whatcha thinking about, Pony?"

Ponyboy looked behind him. He saw that Johnny was walking with him, too. Johnny is staring at Pony and then Johnny gave a shy smile. "Yeah, I noticed that you seem to be dazing off a bit. What are you thinking about?"

Ponyboy was shaking himself awake, considering the fact that he didn't even know they are walking with him. "I was a distracted by the view of this place. Even though it's just a school, it's pretty, don't you guys think?"

Soda and Johnny looked at each other for a bit, then broke out into a fit of laughter.

Sodapop threw his arm around his younger brother. "Oh Pone," he wiped a tear off his face that came from laughing too hard, "You can be such a girl sometimes!"

Ponyboy blushed a bit and made a pouty face. "Apparently I'm the only one who appreciates anything that's beautiful. Not just girls."

The three walked into the school, laughing and having a good time while walking in the halls.

Ponyboy and Johnny have first period together, which is gym. Pony and the gang have got a lot of attention already, even though it's barely the first day. Sodapop especially has got the most attention, with both the boys and girls, but of course, mostly girls. Johnny got recognized for looking the most different, in a good way. It was because of his tan skin and his dark, puppy-like eyes. Ponyboy has got attention for being quite the athlete, at running, mostly.

"Hey," a boy's voice came from behind Ponyboy. Pony was tying his shoe, so he couldn't see who's talking to him.

"Yeah? What is it?" Ponyboy asked. He looked up. He saw a boy with blue hair, purple eyes, and red glasses. He looked like he wanted Ponyboy to do something. Something urgent. Ponyboy got stiff a little. He feels intimated by this person, even though he doesn't look like the tough type.

"Um…I know this is sudden," said the blue haired boy, "but I want to challenge you to a race."

Ponyboy looked at him, dumbfounded. _I got scared for that? _He thought. He got up from tying his shoes. The blue haired guy was taller than him, just by a couple of inches, maybe more. Ponyboy chuckled then got up. "Sure. I'll race ya."

The blue haired boy had a little smirk appear on his face then pushed his glasses back a bit. "Great," he said. "Three laps. Right now. No, let's stretch for five minutes, then we can go."

Johnny came running to Pony. "Who's that?" Johnny asked. He wasn't scared of what might happen to Ponyboy, mostly because that guy didn't look like the fighting type, he was just a bit curious as to who he is.

"Don't know, but I'm gonna find out soon. I guess he noticed me running, since he had just challenged me to a race." Pony started laughing a bit. "How about you sit in the stands and watch me run?" Johnny smiled, then nodded

The race was just about to start. Ponyboy was getting into position and so was the blue haired guy. Johnny is sitting in the stands, observing Ponyboy. There was another boy sitting in the stands, about five seats away from Johnny. He has blond hair, big and bright pink eyes, and he looks like a bit like Johnny, mostly because he looks young but is about the same age as Johnny. _I think he's cheering for this guy, _Pony thought.

"Are you ready?" asked the blue haired boy.

Ponyboy smirked. "You bet I am."

And then they're off. Both Ponyboy and the blue haired guy had sprinted off. Both of them are neck and neck. This is going to be the toughest competitor that they ever had. The blue hair guy started running faster, making Ponyboy's adrenaline go up. _Oh, he is bad, _Ponyboy thought. _He is going to get it._

It's the very last lap, and so Ponyboy sprinted to the finish line, putting the blue haired guy in shock, even though he is pretty happy that he got to race Ponyboy. They were both very tired and very sweaty.

"Ponyboy!" Johnny screamed. "Pony that was so tuff! Wait till Sodapop hears about this!"

"Ponyboy?" asked the blue haired guy. _He's probably wondering why my name's Ponyboy, _Pony thought. "Well, it's nice to meet you Ponyboy." He held out his hand to him, asking for a friendly handshake. "My name is-"

He was cut off "Rei-chan!" Yelled a voice. It was that blond haired boy. He was running to Rei.

_Rei-chan? Is isn't that name classified with….girls? _Ponyboy was a bit confused.

"Oh, hey Nagisa," said Rei. "How long have you been here?"

_What's with all these girl names on guys?_

Nagisa smiled at Rei. "The whole time, really." He looked at Ponyboy and Johnny. "Hi there! Are you the new guys everyone has been talking about?"

_People been talking about us already, _Pony thought.

"I guess so." Pony smiled at the short blond "I'm Ponyboy Curtis, and this is my friend, Johnny Cade."

"Ponyboy….Curtis," mumbled Nagisa. _It's my name, isn't it? Thought Pony._

He stood silent for some time, then he looked at Rei with a smile. Rei jumped a little. "Are you-are you thinking about….that?" Asked Rei. Nagisa smirked.

Ponyboy backed away a bit, so did Johnny, but then Nagisa grabbed both of his hands.

Nagisa was looking down. "Ponyboy…" he said sounding sort of desperate. He looked up, with a semiserious face, looking into Pony's eyes. "Will you, please, join the swim club?" He got out this little key chain of a bird, their mascot, Pony assumes, and gives it to him.

_And now people are asking me to join a swim club, _Ponyboy thought. _Golly, this is going to be one hell of a year._


	2. Chapter 2

**Heya :3 Mirai here again. I hope a lot of you guys liked my fanfic, considering the fact that I got plenty of views. I'm going to change point of views to either 3****rd ****person's POV or Ponyboy's POV. Anyways, enjoy this chapter of my fanfic c: Sorry for the grammar/spelling errors I ha if there were any Dx**

**(I don't own the Outsiders nor Free! Iwatobi Swim Club.)**

**Chapter 2**

**Haruka Nanase and Ponyboy Curtis.**

Ponyboy's POV

"Will you," said Nagisa, "please join the swim club?"

_What? _I thought. _A swim team? He's asking me to join a swim team? Even though we just met?_

"What? Ponyboy join swim team?" Asked Johnny, sounding amazed, which I am assuming is because our schools back in Oklahoma didn't have any swimming pools.

"Oh! You can join the swim team too! If you want to, that is," said Nagisa, while pulling out another one of those key chains out of his pocket. _I wonder how many of those he has, _I thought. "Will you?" Nagisa asked Johnny.

Johnny backed away from him a bit. "I'll," Johnny was struggling to get the words out, "I'll-I'll think about it."

Nagisa smiled at him. "Okay!" He grabbed Johnny's hands and placed the key chain in them. "Tell me when you have decided!" he looked at me. "So, what about you Ponyboy? Will you join?"

"I-"

I got cut off by the sound of ringing. The school bell. _Crap. And I haven't even changed to my uniform, _I thought.

Nagisa sighed. "Oh well. I guess I can ask you later. Well, Bye, Ponyboy, Johnny, Rei-chan!" Then he went off into the school.

Rei sighed, then pushed his glasses back. I'm thinking that thing he does with his glasses is some sort of habit of his. "Well," Rei said, sounding sort of relieved, "we should go change now. If it weren't for Nagisa and his recklessness we wouldn't be having to worry about being late for our classes. Anyways, let's go change."

Johnny and I nodded, then head for the locker rooms to change.

Johnny and Rei have already reached their class, but I was five hallways away from where I'm heading. _Come on now, _I thought. _I can't be late to a class on the first day of school. _Darrel gave me that habit of making a good first impression, so I didn't want to screw that up.

I have GT Language Arts this period, which may sound a little hard for me since I don't happen to be Japanese and stuff, but I know I'll get the hang of it. Since I'm in a GT class, I'll be put in a class room with some students in the 11th grade.

I'm 5 seconds away from the bell ringing, but thankfully I'm almost there. Five. Four. Three. Two. One. I made it just on time. Right when the bell rang. I sighed and then grabbed a seat in the back corner by a window behind a guy with black hair and ocean blue, almost emotionless, eyes.

The teacher came in the class room. The teacher, a very young looking women, has short, wavy brown hair and dark brown eyes.

"Hello class," she introduced cheerfully, "My name is Ms. Akamata. It's a pleasure to be teaching you." She flashed a bright smile. "I expect a lot of great things from you guys, so do your best!" I was already beginning to like this teacher. It's as if she's one of the students, even though I'm sure she's not even trying to act like one of the students.

"Ahem," Ms. Akamata cleared her throat, "Now I am going to take roll, so hush up and listen." Weirdly enough, she didn't go by alphabetical other, she instead looks at the list that she has to see who's in her class.

Even though I thought something like that would take forever, she went through that pretty quickly and now just needs to take roll of my name and the guy in front of me.

"Umm…Haruka Nanase?" Ms. Akamata said, although it was more of a question.

Kids started laughing at him, his name, to be more explanatory. I'm guessing it's because his name happens to be a girl's name. I felt bad for him, although right now I'm a little worried of what people would think of my name.

Haruka stood up and began to give an introduction of himself, like the rest of the kid did. "Haruka Nanase here. It's nice to meet you." Then he sat right back own. _Well, _I thought, _He seems like a blunt guy._

Mr. Akamata laughed a bit then covered up her smile with her hand. I guess she's laughing at my name. "Ponyboy Curtis," she finally said.

People looked at me. They looked at my with a serious look, then they all broke out into a fit of laughter. All except Haruka. He smiled a little, but didn't laugh. I smiled at him. _Thanks for not laughing at my name, _I said to him, in my mind, at least.

Class is over now. The truth is, I enjoyed that more than I thought I would. Ms. Akamata wasn't a bad teacher what so ever. She's actually pretty tuff. Although it was kind of tough to figure out some of the things she was saying. Not because it was hard Japanese literature, but it was because some of the things that came out of her mouth were hard to figure out its meaning.

While I was walking in the halls, I saw Haruka next to his locker. For no apparent reason, I started running to him. He looks so calm and collected, so I guess I'm just a little curious as to what he's really like. "Haru-!" I screamed, but was cut off.

"Haru-chan!" Screamed a voice. It was Nagisa. My footsteps went backwards and I tried fast walking way before he noticed me. But he noticed me.

"Oi, Ponyboy!" He yelled. _Oh Lord, why now? _I thought.

He gave me a tight hug that left me in a chokehold. Then he finally let me go, and when he did, the first thing I did was gasp for air. He may be little but he sure is strong.

"Ponyboy, you know Nagisa?" I got out of my daze, then realized that it was Haruka that asked me that.

"Ahem," I said, still getting out of my daze. "Yeah, I guess you can say I know him. We have first period together." I didn't want to tell him that Nagisa asked me to be in the swim club. I thought if I did tell anyone that, they'll try to make me join it as well.

However, Nagisa ended up telling him, which was the worst yet best thing he could have done for me. "Oh Haru-chan! I asked Ponyboy-kun if he would join the swim club! I think he would be a good member club, so I asked him. But he hasn't said anything yet."

Haruka looked at me, eyes wide and glowing. He looked at Nagisa "Well, what makes you think he would be a good member?" I'm not sure whether to take that as an insult or a defense tactic. Either way, I kept on listening to their conversation.

"His name, that's why!" Haruka looked at him and so did I. _What exactly does my name have to do with joining a swim team? _I was very much confused.

Haruka sighed. "You're still going with the name thing?" He was looking at Nagisa not with a confused look, which what I was giving, but just a blank, emotionless look. I don't know whether this guy is tuff or just a bit of a weird one.

Although he seemed like he was disagreeing with Nagisa's theory of my joining the swim club, he looked at me again with those glowing eyes. _Does he want me to join? I'm not sure if I should or should not join yet, but I'll listen to him preach to me about joining the swim club, _I thought.

He began looking at me in the eyes, and in his eyes he had some sort of enthusiasm and some sort of desperateness in them, although he still kept his expression blank, which is sort of weird, yet sort of tuff_. I wonder how he does it,_ I thoughtI guess he really wants me to join, huh?

"Ponyboy," Haruka began, "You're the first person to not laugh at either me or my name during my introduction in class. I am very grateful for that. Thank you much."

He stopped for a bit. I opened my mouth to say something, thinking that he was done already, but he began again.

"Even though I'm not sure about Nagisa's name theory, I really do think that we could get along well. So why don't you join the swim." His last sentence was more of a statement than a question.

The truth is, I think this Haruka is a pretty tuff guy. I'm not sure if we would be good friends or not, but I feel like knowing him a bit. He seemed like such a mysterious person and for some reason I just wanted to know more about him.

I gulped, a little nervous of what to say. But I finally said it. "Yes. I'll join the swim club." There it is. The words finally came out of my mouth.

Haruka and Nagisa's eyes both got wide and started to show a glow in them. Nagisa was the first one to speak. "Yay yay! Ponyboy-kun is going to be in the swim club! And he'll be a good member, I just know it! Right, Ponyboy-kun?"

I had a small smile appear on my face, then I nodded. Nagisa started jumping up and down a bit while walking in the halls and I started walking to my class as well. Suddenly Haruka grabbed my shoulder.

A smile appeared on his face as well. He seems like the type of person not to smile much, so my smile only got bigger seeing his.

"Thank you for joining to the swim club, Ponyboy." Haruka took his hand off of my shoulder, nodded at me, then walked off to his class.

_Weird guy, _I thought. _I think well get along well. _I started walking to my class, my smile still on my face.


	3. Chapter 3

**(Heya there :3 That was a pretty long chapter, was it? Anyways, about this story. There's going to be some references from other anime in this chapter, so let's see if you can spot what animes those references come from :3 I'm pretty sure there aren't many people in the Free! fandom or the Outsiders fandom, but I'll continue updating this story until the end :3 I AM SO SORRY FOR ALL THE ERRORS I MAKE UNNNGGGG FORGIVE ME.)**

**(I do not own the Outsiders nor do I own Free! Iwatobi Swim Club. Enjoy the story!)**

**Chapter 3**

**To the Pool.**

Ponyboy's POV

The rest of the classes I had for the day went by pretty fast. 3rd period I had history, 4th home economics, then my lunch period, which I had with Sodapop who was talking to a pretty tough looking guy with light brown hair with green eyes, 5th period calculus, 6th period biology, and 7th period journalism.

(Here come the references! :D)

There were some characters in my classes, and what I mean by characters I mean some really, really interesting people. In calculus I saw some girls get up out of their seats then ran out of the class room. For some reason the girl with blue hair with pigtails was hiding something from her friend, a brunette with short hair and brown eyes.

In my journalism class, a student and a teacher, believe it or not, were having a full on conversation about...video games. Both the teacher and the student looked incredibly young, even though the student, who had long blue hair with a cowlick and green eyes, was about 18 years old. Golly she looks young.

This group seemed the most interesting to me, and they probably will be to you as well (PONYBOY I KNOW YOU DID NOT JUST BREAK THE FOURTH WALL OF WRITING). In home economics, there was a girl with jet black hair and a glimmering blue eye. And what I mean by a glimmering blue eye is that for some reason she had a white eye patch covering her left eye. Weird, huh? There was also this small boy with dark brown hair and bright green eyes, and what were they doing, you ask? Well, they were pretty much doing nothing but randomly playing with each other with cooking utilities as weapons and hollering at each other. It was very childlike, but it did seem like they were having a good time.

In history class it was nothing much. Just three guys having a good time. The one with light brown spiked up hair with glass fell off his chair and brought his desk down with him for some reason. It was while the teacher was giving one of his lessons, too.

Well, school's over now. I have nothing else to do but go home, I guess. Although I do have to wait for Johnnycake and Soda to get out too. _I wonder how their day was like_, I thought, hoping it was just as good as mine.

I have been waiting for them to come out for quite a while now, and I started to think that maybe they were held back by their teachers for some reason. Maybe they even joined something after school. Or they could have just left without me, but that's not like them one bit.

I started to wonder more and more of what they were doing, I heard a familiar voice calling for me.

"Ponyboy!" The voice belongs to Nagisa. Well. Should I take off? I was too late anyways.

"Hi, Nagisa," I said shyly. "Were you looking for me or something?"

Nagisa smiled at me. I knew that smile; it's got to be something about that swim club.

"The pool is not this way, you know? Come on, I'll show you the way." Nagisa grabbed my left arm and marched off, but I then realized that I was waiting for two very important people: Sodapop and Johnnycake, of course.

I pulled myself back. "Hold on a sec, Nagisa." He looked a bit confused. "I'm waiting for my friends right now…" My voice got silent as I said the last couple words for some reason. Maybe because I didn't want Nagisa to think that I didn't want to go with him. I am a bit curious, to tell you the truth.

The confused look on Nagisa's face was soon replaced with one of those big smiles of his. "Do you happen to be waiting for Johnny? Because he's over at the pool right now."

What the-? "He is?" I asked.

"Yup! Johnny and I are really kicking it up, even though it's just the first day of school." I couldn't even imagine little shy Johnny being best friends with a chatter mouth like Nagisa.

"Since Johnny is already at the pool," Nagisa burst into my thoughts, "let go to the pool now!"

"Oh, hold your horses, Nagisa," I said. "I'm actually waiting for my brother, too. His name is Sodapop, but Johnny and I call him Soda."

"Sodapop, right? Hmm…" Nagisa, I'm assuming, knows him. "Oh! Yeah! I think I saw him at the pool, too, actually. I think he walked over with my friend, Makato. He's the one who's good with the ladies, yeah?"

I know whenever it's Soda when someone says a guy being good with chicks. Soda attracted girls like honey attracts flies. I sighed the smiled sheepishly. "Well then. I guess we can go now, right, Nagisa?"

Nagisa smiled excitedly. "Yeah!"

Pool is clean, so that's a good thing. Back in Oklahoma you could pretty much tell that the pools weren't clean. Probably because of those little kids and just that big amount of people who would go to that one pool in the summer. The way the trees looked in the back is also a nice touch to make it look prettier, too.

There aren't many people here. There's just me, Nagisa, Haruka, Rei, and that tough looking guy who was sitting next to Soda at lunch. Maybe that's why Soda's here.

Soon after I was done observing the pool area, I noticed that I couldn't find Johnny or Sodapop anywhere.

"Hey, Nagisa. Where's Johnny and Sodapop?"

"Hmm? Oh, I'm not sure actually. Maybe they left looking for you. Oh, I'll just ask Makoto." Nagisa went up to the tough looking guy that was sitting next to Soda during lunch. So that's who Makoto is. I saw Nagisa point at me and saw that Makoto was looking at me. We made eye contact, and he flashed me a warm smile. Even though he does look tough, he also looks very friendly.

"He said they're over with Gou-kun trying on some swimsuits that we have," Nagisa yelled to me.

"Oh, okay." I don't know who Gou is, but it's probably another guy in the swim club, so I didn't worry about it.

"Hey guys, they got their swimsuits on now," said a voice. It was a girl's voice. Could it be Gou? No…it's just weird for a girl to have a boy's name. Although today I met guys with a girls' names…

"Oh, Gou-kun," Nagisa said, leaping over to Gou, "Ponyboy here was just looking for you." I turned around to see who this Gou person is. This person is definitely a girl. A pretty cute, too. She has red hair in a high ponytail, a pretty short figure, and red eyes, which may sound scary, but on her they looked cute.

"Nagisa, I told you to call me Kou!" She looked over to me. "Oh, hi there! You must be Ponyboy," she gave me a bright smile. "Your brother was talking about you."

I returned a smile to her. "Well it's nice to meet you, Kou. Oh, and speaking of my brother, where is he anyways?"

_Splash._

I turned around to see Haruka floating in the pool and Makoto telling him that he shouldn't have jumped yet.

"YAHOO!" and there was another splash. It was Sodapop.

"Well there's your brother," Kou laughed.

I smiled. "Hey Sodapop! Looks like you're having fun."

He jumped out from under the water, pulling his hair back. He laughed. "Well, you bet I am, Ponyboy! Well you should get in here too!"

He grabbed me by my leg and tried to drag me into the water with him and Haruka. We laughed and played while he tried to do this. "Okay Soda, you can stop now! My clothes will get wet and I'm going to come home with wet, soggy clothes. And I'll be cold." I said this playfully, but I meant it. After I was done horsing around with Sodapop, I noticed that Johnny wasn't here.

"Aww, Johnny you look s adorable wearing my swimsuit!" I heard Nagisa yell out. I turned around to see something I never thought I would ever see: our little shy Johnny playing around with a loud mouthed Nagisa. It sure was something, to see Johnny having a good time, smiling, laughing and all that. He got along with Nagisa good, and not to mention that he got along with him so quickly. I noticed that Nagisa and Johnny were indeed wearing the same swimsuit. Guess there weren't any more or that was the only one that fit him. Soda and Makoto were wearing the same swimsuit too.

"Okay, Nagisa," Johnny said shyly, yet playfully. "You can stop hugging me so much…" Johnny was struggling to get Nagisa off him, but I just stayed and watched because it was actually quite cute to see Johnny like that. (Oh gosh I'm making it sound so homosexual.)

Everyone was having a good time. Johnny, Nagisa, and Rei seem to get along quite well with each other. Sodapop, Kou, and Makoto seem to make quite a team. Only Haruka and I seem to be the quiet ones. Although I wonder what Haruka is like. He looked so peaceful in the water, and he was the most elegant swimmer I ever seen. Kind of makes me wonder if he's even human.

"Well guys, I think our little meet up today was successful," said Kou cheerfully. "But starting tomorrow, we have to get serious and start swimming so we can go to the championships! It'll be fun too, so let's give it our best!"

Everyone got excited at that little speech. I did too, really. I have a feeling that joining the swim club is actually a great idea.


End file.
